


The Perfect Gift

by labct1



Series: Lambski shorts [30]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Lambski, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-20
Updated: 2011-11-20
Packaged: 2017-10-26 08:05:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/280705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/labct1/pseuds/labct1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam gives Sauli a Christmas gift and isn't sure how Sauli will take it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Perfect Gift

**Author's Note:**

> If you follow me on twitter you know I was all happy / sappy last night, and of course this was the result. LOL
> 
> Someone asked for a jealousy fic a while back. I'll probably have that up by Tuesday. I was having a hard time deciding who Sauli should be jealous of but Katy's birthday party was an inspiration.
> 
> Also, thanks for the comments and kudos, even when I don't get around to answering them. Much love!

"I hope you like it," Adam says softly.

The gift Sauli's holding in his hands was the first one Adam thought about buying but the last one he did. Even now, he's not sure it was a good or bad idea.

Sauli pauses in mid rip to smile at him. "I'm sure I'll love it," he offers before giving Adam yet another kiss this morning.

Christmas morning in Finland, where it's cold enough outside to freeze his balls off the second he walks out the door. His whole body probably. Like that scene from the movie with Jake Gyllenhaal. The one that has New York flooding and it snows in places that never has snow.

Why can't he remember the title? Jake was wet and hot as shit in it.

"Day after tomorrow," he says with a snap of his fingers. He laughs at his relief for remembering.

Sauli's smile slowly disappears. "Yes, we leave that day. I know you do not like it here, Adam."

"What? No baby, that's not what I meant." He gathers Sauli in his arms, gift temporarily forgotten.

"Outside of the line on the thermometer, I love it here! How can I not? You love it here. Your family, who are incredible by the way, are here." He kisses Sauli's temple. "I meant the movie Day After Tomorrow. Where the world freezes."

Sauli leans back. "What made you think of that?"

Adam scratches the overnight growth on his chin. "Well, I was thinking how cold it was outside and then my mind drifted to…."

Sauli holds up a hand. "Never mind. I know how your mind works." He cocks his head to the side before adding,  "I think."

They laugh together. Adam's mind is constantly going from one thought to the next which leads to him bursting out random things. Well, random to everyone but himself. He understands how he gets to that point. He tried to explain it to Sauli once, early in their relationship. They were in bed together, exhausted and happy from their latest round of sex.

 _"Just like an ant."_

 _"What's just like an ant?"_

 _"Us, me" he said with a little smile._

 _Sauli had scooted back, putting some distance between them. "We are like bugs?"_

 _Adam gathered Sauli back in his arms, where he belonged, and spent ten minutes explaining his thought process and how he went from the bliss of after-glow to thinking about ants._

 _"Adam?"_

 _"Yes?"_

 _"You are strange," Sauli laughed._

 _"But you love me anyway," he teased and Sauli had nodded._

He watches as Sauli finishes opening the present. "Adam, my love, I'm afraid the store wrapped the wrong thing. This is your cologne, not mine."

"Yeah, I know."

Sauli quirks an eyebrow. "You bought me yours?"

Adam sighs and flops down on the bed. Now that Sauli has it open he realizes what a stupid idea it was. Almost as bad as the one when he came home with….

"Adam?"

He blows out a breath and looks at his boyfriend. His sexy, half naked boyfriend. The man who loves him, wacky mind and all.

"So, the last time I left for New York, I saw you take the bottle out of my bag and spray the bed with it. I stood there wondering what the hell you were doing. You put the bottle down and picked up the pillow and inhaled it before hugging it and putting it back down."

Sauli swallows and looks away. "You saw that? You did not say anything."

Adam turns on his side to face him and takes his hand. He decides to finish the story instead of answering. "Then you sprayed the pillow some more before returning it to my bag. It took me a few minutes to figure out why you did it."

"I miss you," Sauli tells him quickly. "When you are gone, I miss you so much. I spray your pillow until it smells like you. Then, at night I fall asleep holding it," he admits with a small, sweet smile.

"I know," Adam smiles and rubs their joined hands against his cheek. "That's what I figured. I can't tell you how I felt when I saw that," he swallows the lump in his throat.

He knows how much he misses Sauli when they're apart and he guessed it was the same thing for Sauli. When he watched that, he had proof. Not that he needed it, or was looking for it, because he wasn't. But it meant everything to the insecure Adam he still carries inside. The one who's afraid he'll end up alone. The one who wants someone to love him as much as he loves them.

After witnessing that scene, he knows he found what he always wanted.

Jesus, he could cry thinking about it. Just like he did on the drive to the airport.

"You bought me this so I can spray the pillow?" Sauli asks quietly.

"I figure the smell wears off after a couple days, so this is yours to spray whenever you're missing me. Stupid, huh?" Adam laughs nervously, self-consciously.

Sauli emphatically shakes his head.  "It is perfect."

He carefully puts the bottle down on the nightstand, and moves the other gifts to the floor. Then he climbs on Adam to give him a long, deep kiss.

"Egg nog," Adam blurts out when Sauli's head goes south and his lips ghost over his nipples.

"What?" Sauli lifts his head to stare at him.

"We need to be quiet because everyone will be getting up soon, right? I figure they'll be having breakfast and hot chocolate, maybe coffee or tea. It made me wonder if you have egg nog here."

Sauli smiles at him before he laughs. "Damn, I love you." He kisses a spot on Adam's side. "Even when you are thinking about eggs when I'm about to blow you."

Adam closes his eyes and smiles. Sauli's wrong.

The gift isn't perfect.  They are. 

Perfect together.


End file.
